Nautilus Strait Project
Nautilus Strait Project is a project developed by SLGI team. Its purpose is to allow automated vehicles to pass over Nautilus continent, connecting Satori with Corsica. Reason The idea for Nautilus Strait Project came from Atlantropa, a real world project, imagined by Herman Shrogel, a German dreamer. His idea was that, by building a dam on Gibraltar strait, he could transform the Mediterranean Sea into a giant power plant, generating all the energy Europe needed at that time. The idea was seen as a madness at that time. After almost a century, when ocean level is growing, Atlantropa is seen again with hope, as a giant barrier that can keep sea level constant in the Mediterranean. The Gibraltar Atlantropa dam would be something very small compared to the Mediterranean itself, but it would have a huge impact on the environment and the economy. The same, Nautilus Strait Project would require only a very small amount of land and minimal investment, but the results will be great and on a continental scale. And indeed, that is what it was. It required 1/32 of a sim (2048 meters) or 0.003% of entire continental surface, but revolutionized automated transportation in the area. History The need for a passage over Nautilus is very old, dating from the first days when these 3 continents were created. Because of a lack of management, the builders forgot to build water passages. As a direct result, there are many unconnected waterways inside Nautilus continent. There is also no connection between South and North. It is also true that in many cases roads and waterways were sold, isolating communities. In the same time, there are 3 roads inside Nautilus, unconnected one with each other. Various residents proposed them to be connected, but without results. Between road 13 and road 14, in South, a connection should be very easy to build. Also, in 2014, a strait of Abandoned Land allowed a connection between South and North Nautilus. Throughout time, sailors fought with the elements (ban lines and entity orbs), trying to find a passage through this inhospitable continent. Results were almost always negative. However, some progress can be noted (in chronologica lorder): Manned Ships routes in 2014]] *Creation of Nautilus City and Blake Sea, resulted in a massive place opened for sailing *Creation of Sunrise Channel, a transcontinental channel that allowed a remote waterway to be connected via Corsica *Construction of a few navigable channels in South (both Linden-owned and private-owned) *An estate allows ships to pass through a limited channel in Oleg sim (finally connecting the South and North, through a very dangerous waterway) *Construction of Seychelles Microcontinent, that first created a small sea in East and resulted in Seychelles Channel, a far more secure connection. Automated Vehicles Before 2014, there was no way an automated vehicle could pass over central Nautilus. Nautilus Strait Project - Hrosskell In summer 2014, SLGI team purchases some land in Hroskell and starts negotiations with the neighbors to allow automated vehicles to pass over their land. As a result, two routes were created. The first went through Hrosskell, the second through Oleg sim. These routes have been used both by the SLGI Fleet and the Yava Script Pods. The situation remained the same until summer 2015, when some residents sold their land and made the connections almost impossible. Freedom Waterway - Paperweight As a direct result, SLGI team abandoned the land in Nautilus and started to buy land in Paperweight, trying to create a new bypass. This time, it was renamed Freedom Waterway. After hardly convincing the Lindens to start land auctions and after a lot of money spent, the project ended with a few parcels purchased within the area. In autumn 2015, further research showed that there are a few access ways for automated vehicles through teleporting. So, SLGI team stopped investing in land. However, in December 2016, SLGI team had to abandon land in Paperweight. The entire project was lost. In Summer 2016, we built a new bypass route through Thorlaug, close to Hrosskell sim. Nautilus Strait Project - Thorlaug In June 30th 2016, SLGI team invested in another bypass route, this time through Thorlaug sim, very close to former base in Hrosskell. The new acquired land will be used for a base for the SLGI Fleet. Manned Ships Manned ships have the advantage that they can pass over land that is set with no object entry. Their problem is that they cannot teleport over obstacles. Boats cannot move out of water, so they cannot use dryland in any way. Currently, there are two channels that can be used for sailing: *'Rollo Passage' requires ships to pass over some squeezing parcels, but also through some large seas. It goes through the private-owned sim of Rollo, where the estate has opened a channel for sailing. *'Seychelles Passage' bypasses all the tight waterways. Ships using this route pass through the Seychelles archipelago. There is plenty of water to sail and there are no ban lines or entity orbs. *''Nautilus West Waterways'' are not good for sailing. Protected land does not form a continuous strait. Experimented sailors can try, but on their own risk. Automated Vehicles An automated vehicle cannot pass over land that does not allow objects to entry. Still, they have the advantage of teleporting. Teleport is limited to a certain area. It is also important that automated vehicles are not welcomed on private land without permission. Transport companies have to use protected land available. Also, unlike a boat, automated vehicles can move by flying or driving on land. The former navigation route, via Hrosskell or Oleg, can still be used, even if it is no longer safe. Currently, a new navigation line is being built over Thorlaug sim and it is far safer. The second route, via Paperweight, was used by SLGI Fleet. It is a longer route, requiring many teleports and takes vehicles through the heart of Nautilus. Compared to the first route, it was far safer. The route was abandoned when SLGI team had to abandon their land holdings. After a very close survey, it looks like there are many squeezing passages that can allow automated vehicles to pass over Nautilus continent. These alternative routes are followed both by Yava Script Pods and SLGI Fleet. Individual Avatars It is possible to walk across entire Nautilus continent. Yes, it makes no sense to walk on the bottom of a sea, but still there are many areas where you can walk on the surface. Also, an avatar can sail on water, abandon boat near the shore, walk on land and then swim on water to the nearest water rezz zone. A walking route from Corsica to Satori via Nautilus is a real adventure, through the so many ban lines and entity orbs. The traveler needs to swim or sail all the way from Corsica shores to Nautilus. There, it is a hard job to find a parcel that allows you to enter all the way to road 12. Once the road was reached, there are a few rezz zones for a car or a motorcycle. It is good to go South, to Camorro sim. From there, the best way through is by walking or horse riding. By following parcels of abandoned land (or private land, strongly avoiding ban lines and entity orbs), it is possible to walk South, all the way to Plenodyes, where road 14 ends. From road 14, it is also possible, this time without any risk and by walking only on abandoned land, to reach road 13. The best way to leave road 13 is around Slapdoogle. However, some people will argue that it is more interesting to follow the road South and find a way through there. In theory, from any point on road 13, by walking East, you will reach water. Finally, once water was reached, a traveler will have to find a rezz zone or a diving suit to reach the North shores of Satori. Airplanes For airplane pilots, flying over Nautilus is a harsh job. Some airports have their own instructions and maps, created for pilots. The map to right shows a few airplane routes that can be used to fly over the continent. # East Coast - Rollo. This is close to the sailing route. It requires pilots to fly over many sim corners (a tricky task, mainly at high speeds). Sometimes, private-owned land can be very close. Finally, it goes through the private Rollo sim. # East Coast - Seychelles. This is a very good way to pass from Corsica to Satori or back. The risk of entering ban lines or entity orbs is smaller. This route goes over sim-wide waterways. In Seychelles, there is always a large navigation canal through the center of each sim. # West Coast - Continent. It is a tricky route. Starting from Corsica, the pilot must fly South, along the West coast. It is not easy, since many times you will have to go over sim corners. Then, in North-East corner of Paperweight sim, there is a way to get over Abandoned Land all the way to central Nautilus. The best route is through Paperweight and Quirolla sims, then along road 14. Then, where parcels of abandoned land make it possible, it is good to fly East towards Slapdoogle Airport. From there, over protected waterways, it is easy to reach Satori. #'Alternative Route' is a way that allows airplanes coming from Rollo or Seychelles to reach the North-West end of Satori. #The map also includes details about the flying routes in North Satori and South Corsica. And right as the map shows, it is more easy to reach the 3 Transcontinental Channels (Castle Valereia, Sunrise Islands and Seychelles) through Corsica coastal waterways then through Nautilus fragmented waterway system. See Also *Second Life Geography *Second Life Geography Institute *Nautilus Category:Transportation